Teddie's Adventure
by BlueAmberLight
Summary: While in his own world, Teddie is attacked and is not given any chance to use his Persona. In a desperate attempt to get away, he creates an exit and jumps though. His relief at getting away is short lived, however, when he realizes he doesn't recognize where he is. Rated mostly for language. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's the first chapter of the P4/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. I would have started it sooner, but I couldn't find the time period Yu Yu Hakusho takes place, so I decided to give up and mess with some stuff and came up with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. I am just using it for fan fiction purposes.

Summary: While in his own world, Teddie is attacked and is not given any chance to use his Persona. In a desperate attempt to get away, he creates an exit and jumps though. His relief at getting away is short lived, however, when he realizes he doesn't recognize where he is.

Pairing: Teddie X ?(Still debating who to pair him with.)

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona'

* * *

Chapter 1

A Problem Times Two

Teddie had just returned to his world and left the safety of the entrance hall when he was attacked by at least fifteen Shadows. He didn't know where they came from, but they blocked his way back, so he had no other choice but to run. He skidded to a halt once there was a good space between him and them.

"Bearso-" He was interrupted by another five Shadows attacking him from the side.

'Where are they all coming from?' He thought.

Teddie ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ditched his bear suit some time ago as it was slowing him down. He still had his bear claws and would swipe at the Shadows every once in awhile.

He ran into a dead end and spun around to face his attackers. He'd just have to go out fighting. He had defeated one Shadow when another slammed into him, knocking him into a wall. The Shadows closed in on him, but the five closest to him disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

There was no way out and, even with the aid of whatever it was, he would never be able to defeat all the Shadows.

Then he got an idea. It was a crazy idea that he would never think of using any other time, but he had to get out of here. He stomped his foot two times and a stack of TVs appeared behind him. He jumped in and watched the black and white ripples flow past him. He fell head first out of a TV and hit his head on the ground.

"Ow." He mumbled and rubbed his head.

'I did it. I'm out.' He thought.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

He looked up to see a short old woman with dull pink hair and brown and a black haired teen with brown eyes. It was the woman who spoke.

"I'm Teddie." He said, "Who are you?"

"We'll be asking the questions." The teen said aggressively, "You just came out of a TV. Explain that."

"It's how I always come to this side." He said, "I don't know how it works, only that it does."

"Listen you! I-" The teen was interrupted.

"So why did you come to this side?" the old lady asked.

"I was being attacked by Shadows." Teddie explained, "There were too many to fight, so I made an exit and hopped through."

"You made an exit?" the teen asked.

"Yes and it was unbearably hard with all the pressure." the bear sulked.

'Hey, do you notice anything odd?' his Bearsona spoke up.

'The lady's pink hair?' Teddie asked.

'No! You can summon me here.'

'Really? Cool!'

"Well, you might as well stay here until we figure out how to send you back," The old lady said, "but you'll have to work. My name is Genkai and the dimwit is Yusuke."

"Stop calling me dimwit, you old hag!" Yusuke yelled.

"Thank you! I'll work beary hard!" Teddie said just as loud.

* * *

A couple weeks later, when Teddie started growing bored with simple chores. Yusuke was balancing on a needle, which gave him an idea.

"Genkai-san, would you be able to train me?" He asked the old woman, "I mean you're beary good and I ca bearly defend myself."

"Well…I suppose I could teach you basic combat." She conceded.

"What! I go through that stupid tournament of yours and all he does is ask?" Yusuke complained.

"Shut up, dimwit!" She yelled back at him, "From now on you must call me Master Genkai."

"Yes, Master Genkai. You're so wonderful! Thank you beary much!" Teddie said.

* * *

Teddie was happy to discover that energy he used to summon his Bearsona also acted like spirit energy, probably because it was. He managed to replicate his bear claw on his other hand using the energy. He had to get used to fighting double handed, but Genkai was quick enough to volunteer Yusuke as a sparring partner. This continued for the rest of Yusuke's training.

* * *

Teddie teared up the day Yusuke had to go home, but he only had a short time to be sad before Genkai rushed him back to training. He was just getting used to Yusuke not being around when a blue haired woman rushed into the temple.

"Genkai, Yusuke's gone to fight the four Saint Beasts and said there was someone here he wanted to help him." She said quickly.

"I see." Genkai murmured, "Teddie!"

The bear looked over in surprise and lost his concentration. He was trying to use his Bearsona's abilities without calling the entity out of his body.

"Yes, Master Genkai?" He asked.

"The dimwit's gotten himself into some trouble and has requested your help. Botan will take you to him." She explained.

"I'll be going into an actual fight?" Teddie asked, "Yusuke must be in unbearable trouble."

"Yes, well…I'm Botan. Please follow me." the blue haired haired girl said.

"Teddie's coming!"

* * *

A/N: Wow. Another short first chapter. The next should be pretty long, though, since I'll be going through the whole castle in one chapter. I'm really not sure what to do for Teddie's pairing. I'm not all that fond of pairing him with any of the main girls with the exception of Shizuru. Hm…I could pair him with Koto, but then I'd have to fit her into the main series somehow. I could always pair him with a guy…**Okay. Here's what I'll do. I'll take suggestions and put up a poll. I will have Shizuru and Koto on the poll. I'll take suggestions until chapter four and then the poll will be put up and I'll decide a deadline from there. So start suggesting. I'll count the suggestions as votes as well.**


	2. Author's Note

BlueAmberLight: Hello, everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated since a bit after school started. I had intended to get some chapters written over winter break, but even then I was kept busy. Now it's midterm's week and there are papers to write and I just haven't got the time to sit down and sort out chapter stories. The most I can probably do are oneshots…and I did say at one point that I'd accept requests for those at some point. Here's that chance.

-All chapter stories are officially going on Hiatus.

-Oneshot requests are being accepted for the following:

Naruto

Dragon Age

Persona 4

X-Men: the Movie

Yu Yu Hakusho

Harry Potter

Pokemon

Crossovers of any of these

-Beta Requests are being accepted. Check Beta page for details.

Also I've created a FB page called Vixen's Beta Readers. At the moment it's just myself and my one friend. She's not much of a fanfiction reader, but she can be there to bounce ideas off of. I myself will be happy to help in any way I can. The page will also be posting tips and such…and maybe there'll be some tiny short stories.


End file.
